Anything for You
by 2izBetterThan1
Summary: "I just can't get enough of you. But, I'm in a rush I gotta fly away. Plane's waiting up for me right at gate 23. There's a doorway to my dreams I can go or I can stay." Will Bella choose Edward or her dream? Read to find out... A/H
1. Dreams Before Love: A Tearful Goodbye

_Anything for You_

A/N:G2 here this story is all mine and was inspired by the songs called _Doorway to My Dreams_ by JoJo and_ Breathe_ by Taylor Swift. All the songs belong to their owners. And the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except for the plot. This is just for entertainment. It took me months to write and I enjoyed doing it. I hope you'll enjoy reading it and let me know what you think about it.

P.S. This story might be a tear jerker for you. So get those tissues ready.

Chapter 1: Dreams Before Love: A Tearful Goodbye

Playlist:

**(Really listen to the songs in order as you read the story. It"ll really get u in the mood.)**

Mario~ The Hardest Moment

Whitney Houston~ I Will Always Love You

Breathe~ Taylor Swift

J. Holiday~ Fly

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

* * *

><p>Bpov:<p>

I'm have to go to Hollywood, California!

There's only one problem…

My boyfriend and I live together in Forks, Washington.

For those of you who don't know, I'm Isabella Swan I have brown hair and brown eyes. My boyfriend Edward Cullen, has messy bronze hair, emerald green eyes, a beautiful face and the most beautiful muscular body… I could go on about him for days, so I'm going to stop myself now. Anyways, we've been together for six years and I've known him for eight.

Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to become a singer. I took choir all throughout middle school and high school. When I was in college I sung for a restaurant. As I matured I began to realize I wasn't going to become famous and that it was just a pipe dream. That was until just a few weeks ago. I was singing at a club for fun and a producer was there. She loved my voice and well the rest is history. I received and accepted an invite to Hollywood to begin my career as a singer.

As for Edward, he wants to work in emergency medicine. He's in his second year of medical school and recently got his transfer accepted by John Hopkins, which is the best medical school in the country. Sounds good and everything, I'm really proud of him for his accomplishments. However, it's in Maryland.

I'm not a selfish person. I love him and I want him to have the best. So I didn't even ask him to come with me. I don't want to crush his dreams and I know he feels the same. We agreed to be in a long distance relationship. It's breaking my heart to leave him but, I gotta follow my dream and he has to follow his. I already said my goodbyes to my friends and family, whom I'm going to miss. They all decided to let Edward take me to the airport, alone. My time is up and I have to leave tomorrow.

~0~0~0~

I opened my eyes and stared at my bedroom wall. This is my last day here. In my home, with my boyfriend. I'm going to miss my beautiful little place. Edward, who knows when I'm going to see him again. I sighed. I both hated and enjoyed the situation I was in. I was going to miss him most of all.

"Edward." I ran my hands up and down his naked back

It's going to be a while before I see him again so I'm not going to let sleep interfere.

"Edward, wake the fuck up!" I shook him harder and he groaned and peeked through his eyes.

"What, Bella? I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine! Forget it!" I sat up in bed and I felt the bed move indicating he was up too.

He hugged me from behind and laid his chin on my shoulder. All of the stress I had felt automatically disappeared. I grasped the charm on my neck that said B&E. A sapphire heart was in the middle.

I reminisced on the day he gave it to me…

It was on a random day where we were on a casual date. By the we had been together for almost two years. We were playing in the snow and I fell pulling him down on top of me. He laughed and told me he loved me. We started to kiss and when we pulled apart I noticed the necklace. And pushed him back down to the ground.

"Be-" I turned my head around and kissed him passionately. I there was too much stress and I wanted to forget about all of it. I wanted to be carefree again. He kissed me back with the same passion after a minute of shock. I refused to let him pull away from me, I held onto him tighter, throwing my arms around his neck. We fell back on the bed, I was on top.

I needed to forget. I wanted to forget even for a little while.

I needed him.

He knew what I wanted and rolled us over until he was above me. "I'm going to worship you to make sure you never forget that." He whispered to my lips until they met mine. This kiss was so gentle and sweet. I felt as if he poured his heart in to our lips and I did the same. Our lips moved in synchronization like they were one. Like we were one. I was losing touch with reality and lost in his arms. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

He unbuttoned his shirt off of me kissing every part of skin that showed. When he reached the last one he looked at my body with so much love. His lips touched mine chastely, then I felt them brush my neck. I turned my head slightly to give him more leverage. Our naked chests were pressed against each other's. My hands were in his hair as he lathered my neck in kisses.

"Harder, Edward. I want your mark on me." I whispered in his ear. Instantly I felt his tongue and teeth on my skin, soon he closed his lips down on my neck. I moaned at the pleasure it gave me. He moved lower and left trails of kisses down to my collarbone.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

I watched him move to my breasts and gasped when he placed a kiss over my heart. He cupped them gently and slid his thumb over my nipples. I moaned in pleasure when he licked and sucked on my left breast while twirling his tongue on my nipple. He moved to give my right the same attention soon after. He looked into my eyes as he placed delicate kisses down to my bellybutton. I couldn't look away. Edward looks so sexy when he's on top of me. He ran his hands down my thighs, skipping the area I needed him most.

"Edward." I half whined-whimpered, frustrated. He was driving me insane. I was going to combust if he didn't do something soon.

"Patience, Love" He chuckled.

His hands pulled my underwear down to my thighs, legs and then they were off. Once again he rubbed my thighs. Before I could complain again, he was there. I moaned and arched off the bed when his tongue touched my clit. He placed both of his hands on my waist to hold me down. This man hand a magic tongue and he knew how to use it. He knew just how I liked and wanted it. Moving was a reflex, I couldn't control myself. I screamed and thrashed while he slowly devoured me. I know he was being sweet and loving. I know I asked him to make love to me but I didn't want that anymore. I wanted it to be in between.

Sweet yet rough.

It. Was. Frustrating.

"Faster!" I screamed.

"Patience is a virtue, Bella." He said. I knew his ass was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

"Fuck that. You better get back down there and go faster." I panted getting slightly pissed off. I was a very impatient person.

"Anything for you."

He ducked his head down and finally went faster and it was driving me crazy. I lifted my hands to run them through his hair and scalp, I felt the vibrations as he moaned.

"Fuck! Just like that!" I screamed when he twisted his tongue inside me.

He let my waist go with one hand and I suddenly felt three fingers join in, he moved them in and out, in a rhythm while he sucked on my clit with his tongue. His tongue and fingers. I have no words to describe the pleasure they gave me.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" I moaned as he brought me closer to another release I wanted desperately.

"I don't plan on it. I love the way you taste." He said after he slightly pulled away then continued back to where he left off. He likes to talk during sex and it turns me on so much more.

"Mmmm, oooh."

I felt that tightening in my stomach I always get before my climax. My whole body started to shake violently. He knew I was on my way to cuming when I pulled roughly on his hair.

If I was hurting him I didn't hear any complaints. He continued his ministrations.

"E-Edward… I'm… Oh." I panted.

"Come for me, baby. I want to taste all of you." He nibbled on my clit softly and curled his fingers hitting my G-spot.

"FUCK! EDWARD!" I screamed and held his head to me as my orgasm hit me full force. He continued to move his fingers inside of me as he licked me clean. I was too weak and released my hold on him.

"Mmm, tasty." He licked his lips. Then he licked my clit one more time. I was so sensitive from the first time I came again, even harder than the last.

He kissed and licked his way up my body, sensually until he reached my breasts. He licked and sucked my nipples.

"Ooooh." I moaned when I felt his erection on my thigh. Yes, all eight inches of it.

Wait when did his boxers come off?

He looked up at me and smirked. I grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips. It wasn't pleasant, but I didn't give a flying fuck about that. He sucked on my bottom lip and I sucked on his top. This kiss wasn't slow, passionate or sweet. It was hasty, hard, fast. It was a primal need. I pulled back.

"Your turn." I signaled for him to turn over.

"No, this is about you, love." He said gently. I could tell he didn't want to refuse my offer.

"I want to give you pleasure too." I ran my hands down his chest all the way to his happy trail and up repeatedly.

I knew he wouldn't have let me do anything to him unless I made it about me. He was a gentleman like that. He made some noise and let me turn him over so that he was laying on his back. His chest was beautiful, which always made it hard for me to look away. I traced my fingers down his perfect chest all the way down to his eight pack. He was perfect.

I leaned my head down and sucked on the pulse point on his neck. I observed my work to make sure I left a mark. After that I crawled down his body to kiss his chest and lick his abs really slowly, teasing him. I rocked my hips against him. We both groaned at the feelings it gave us. I trailed my fingers up and down his thigh, teasingly. He watched my every move.

"Fuck, baby!" He groaned irritated. He held onto my ass while I continued to grind onto his cock.

"Getting a little impatient are we?" I asked him smirking, knowingly. I looked up at him and noticed he moved his hands to his hair.

I stuck my finger into my mouth and sucked on it. Then I twirled it on the head of his cock repeatedly.

"Damn it, Bella! Stop teasing me!" He hissed impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Edward." I repeated to him the same thing he said earlier.

"Ugh!"

I decided to put him out of his misery and scooted down more until I was facing his savoring dick. Then I turned around so that he was facing my ass.

"Bella what are you- Oh, fuck!"

I gripped his big member in my hand and he hissed once again. Then I rubbed my hand up and down a couple of times in a circular motion. After a few more times I stopped my movements and bent my head down and licked the precum off his tip. His hips bucked into my hand. He gripped my legs and slid me closer to his face. I licked his base from bottom to top then I put his head into my mouth and sucked on it.

"Bella," he moaned.

Slowly, I placed the rest of his cock into my mouth. I turned my hands in a circular motion to the same rhythm on the rest that I couldn't fit in my mouth, which wasn't much.

"Fuck!" I love it when he curses.

I sucked and bobbed my head up and down slowly, at first then I sped up. He licked my slit from top to bottom. I screamed and twirled my tongue when I reached his head and went back down. I felt him breathe into me and I pulled away from him to scream again. I started to grind my onto his face and sucked him harder and faster.

Ah, the 69 my favorite position!

"Mmm…" I moaned while he was in my mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Baby please don't stop!" He pulled his mouth away from me and shouted feeling the vibrations.

He turned us over to our sides and started to thrust in my mouth slowly. I grabbed onto his ass to pull him closer. I was sucking on his cock like it was the best sucker in the world because, to me, it was. I touched his balls with my other hand and he bucked a little too hard and hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck, I need you right now, baby!" He grunted.

"Mmm." I moaned at the sound of his voice.

I took my mouth off of him with a pop. He flipped me over so I was facing him again. Then he flipped us again, so that he was on top of me. He leaned onto his elbow, not to smash me.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear while he hovered me.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered back to him.

He gripped his cock and brought it to my throbbing heat. Pushing into me bit by bit until I was filled. We both moaned and groaned at the pleasure we felt. He stilled, letting me adjust. He kissed my cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes, chin and the corner of my lips as we adjusted to the contentment we were feeling. Our lips finally met when he began to move gradually inside of me. Moving his mouth to my neck only when we needed to breathe.

We didn't use protection I was on birth control and we were both virgins when we met each other. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, intensely. I wrapped my arms around his neck held onto his hair.

This is what I meant about in between. At first we were fucking around and now we're making love. Giving everything we have to each other. He gripped my waist with one hand and I wrapped my legs around his ass. He grunted at the feeling of the new position while he continued his slow movements.

"Edward. Oh, Edward." I moaned his name over and over again when I trembled. He thrusted into me one more time and we both cried out when we came. He flipped us over so I was laying on his chest while he was still inside me.

"Are you tired?" I asked him after I came down from my high.

"No." He growled.

"Good. Sit up. I'm ready for round two."

He sat up into a sitting position and I lowered myself onto his lap facing him. I held onto his shoulders and rode him, hard. He guided me by my waist. This was another one of my favorite positions. We continued to change positions and made sweet, blissful love to each other all morning long.

~0~0~0~

We were eating dinner at the kitchen table in our apartment. Neither of us had appetites so we just picked in our food silently after a couple of bites. Until Edward set down his fork and broke the silence.

"I've been thinking…" He said when he looked up into my eyes.

"About?" I bit my lip nervously. He sighed then shook his head.

"Never mind. It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"No, what were you going to say?" I persisted.

I don't know why I asked. I could already tell by his eyes. My heart started to beat abnormally.

"I think we should end our relationship." He said in a monotonous tone.

"What?" I felt the familiar lump in my throat. The one that hurts until you cry.

"I want to break-"He stopped talking when I dropped my fork onto the plate, hard.

"Don't. We agreed we would call and visit each other whenever we could." I stated.

"I know, we did but-" He said without any emotion in his voice.

"But nothing." I interrupted.

"We're going to two different states. I think this is the best thing for us… I'm sorry." He looked away from me.

"I'm sorry. That's all you have to say? I'm sorry. No, you're not. You wouldn't have to say it if you were. Why are you doing this? We already agreed."

"I know we did."

"Don't you still love me?" He ran his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit of his. He also did it when he was upset and stressed out.

"You know I do."

"I thought I did." I said sadly as I stood from the table. He got out of his chair and walked towards me.

"Bella." I walked away from him.

"No, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"It's the right thing to do." He explained brokenly.

"I don't think it is!" I yelled stubbornly. He tried to reach for me again but I pulled away.

"Bella, don't be difficult."

"It's because you don't l-love me anymore. Isn't it?" I said as the tears came and silently fell down my cheeks. I knew he loved me. It just sort of came out of my mouth. I was feeling slightly insecure.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" I retorted stubbornly.

"Bella-"

"No! Say it! Say you don't love me anymore!" I screamed at him while the tears just kept coming down.

"How could you think that after all this time?" He shouted back releasing his temper. Then he stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"You're dumping me! What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I'm doing this for us, Bella." He lowered his voice and said while he walked closer to me.

"Say it!" He walked closer to me and I backed up.

"I won't because it's not true." I backed up again.

"Say it!" I repeated.

I kept walking until I bumped into a wall. He placed both of his hands on each side of my face gingerly and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. It didn't make a difference because they kept coming down. He leaned his head down and gently placed his lips on mine. Pulling away after a minute or two.

"I do love you. I always have and I always will. It hurts me to hear you say you don't believe that after six years." He voice cracked and one tear fell down his cheek. "Don't you understand I'm doing this so you can be happy? This has been your dream since you were a little girl. I don't want to take anything away from you. You deserve the world and more. I don't want you to leave me. Bella, you and only you have my heart. Don't ever doubt that or me." He was still holding my face in his hands.

I knew that he loved me. I was just being stupid because of my emotions and I let my insecurities get the best of me. As I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but the sincerity in his words.

I saw his soul.

I lifted one hand and wiped his tear away. That one tear said it all. I had never seen him cry before in all the time I've known him. My heart broke even more knowing I was the reason for his tear. He held my hand to his cheek and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean it." I said as tears silently fell down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist as tightly as I could. He let go of my face and did the same.

"Bella. Please don't cry." I shook my head furiously and gripped his shirt.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please don't do this. Come with me. Please."

I lifted my head up to look into his beautiful green eyes and pleaded with him desperately. He didn't answer he just held me even tighter and kissed the top of my head. I didn't want him to. I knew it was selfish of me to ask him to come with me. I just didn't care at that moment. All I was thinking about was losing him.

"Please don't do this. Don't end us. I can't…" I broke down and sobbed.

"Bella. I don't want to see you this way. Don't make it harder than it already is." He said with a strained voice.

"P-please d-don't do this. I'm b-begging y-y-you. Don't throw s-s-six years aw-way." I entreated him through sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered.

I gave up. I lost all hope for us. I dropped my arms and my knees gave out on me. He caught me before I fell to the floor. It didn't even feel as if he was holding me anymore. We had only broken up once and that didn't even last for a day. We were inseparable. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt like I couldn't even breathe without him. He was my life. I was just an empty shell without him.

We didn't say anything else. I cried until my throat burned. I cried until my face was dry. I cried and cried and cried until it was impossible. He held me the entire time without saying a word.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Edward's arms, he was carrying me to our bedroom. He pulled the covers down and laid me in bed while he sat down on his side of the bed.

"Edward?" I asked hoarsely. My throat was dry and I could barely talk.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to lay down?"

"No." His voice was different it was low and emotionless. I couldn't take it with him sitting there like that.

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure." He got up and left.

I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my face. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I didn't recognize myself. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen, my face was puffy and there were black lines down my cheeks from the mascara I wore. I left soon after I washed my face as best as I could. He came back shortly with a water bottle and I drank it all down greedily. All that crying had made me thirsty.

~0~0~0~

It was two a.m. when I woke up in bed alone. A song was playing in my head and caused me to wake up. Edward wasn't in the room. I retrieved my guitar out of the closet, walked into our living room and sat down on the couch. The words were flowing in my head so I wrote them down. I always did this when I thought of a new song. It was about how I can't breathe without him. I don't know where he was but two hours later, I suddenly felt his presence in the room.

I turned my head to look at him. And he only stood there. I stared into his eyes, stroked the strings and began to sing.

I see your face in my mind when I drive away

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people

And sometimes we change our minds

But its killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple

Never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

But people are people

And sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple

Never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m.

Feelin like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy

Easy for me

It's two a.m.

Feelin like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy

Easy for me

And we know it's never simple

Never easy

Never a clean break

No one here to save me

Ohhh

And I can't

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Oooh

Sorry (oh) sorry (mmm)

Sorry (yeah) (yeah) (eh) sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh) (eh) sorry (mmm)

Sorry

His eyes widened slightly when I mentioned the part about changing minds. I did include that part in the song because he did and it's killing me. I knew it wasn't going to be a clean breakup. We've known each other for eight years. We both relied on each other too much. This was going to be hard and messy. It already was. I knew I had to go but I didn't want to. This song was coming from my heart. The lyrics were true I wasn't going to be able to breathe without him. Writing out my feelings and singing them to him was therapeutic to me. I closed my eyes as tears began to roll silently down my face, again. When I finished he smiled his dazzling smile. We didn't say anything until after I set my guitar to the side.

"You wrote that?"

"I had inspiration."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't Edward." I interrupted calmly.

"Bella I was wrong. I'm sorry I put you through that. I want to be with you forever. But you have such a beautiful voice and the world should know it too. I don't want to hold you back." He walked over and knelt in front of me.

"What makes you think so?" I set down my guitar, pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, wishing they were his instead.

"You're talented, beautiful, funny and everything else people like." "

"No, what makes you think you'll hold me back."

"Baby," he paused and blew out air.

"You're delusional if you think that. I don't want us to be over. You really wanna throw away 6 years?"

"No Bella."

"Then don't. I can't do this without you. I don't want this without you. Please…" He shook his head and held close and I didn't cry this time. "I can just see you singing this song in front of your fans." He said after a moment of silence.

"I would never sing this song to anyone else." I shook my head.

"Why? It's amazing."

"It's too personal. It's ours." I knew people did it all the time but I didn't want to. It seemed wrong to me.

"People do it all the time. You have to play this song, Bella. It's too good not to, other people should hear it." He encouraged. "Promise me you'll sing it when you become famous."

"Fine, I promise." I could never say no to him.

"You will make it." He said confidently.

"I hope so….This better be worth it. I'm losing you over this." I murmured more to myself than him.

"You still have me Bella. Only you. I'll always love you"

"You'll always be in my heart." I said sadly as I snuggled up to him.

"Did you just quote that song from Tarzan?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You just quoted Whitney Houston." I retorted playfully. He was so corny at times, always quoting songs, poems, etc.

"No."

"Yes, you know the song called 'I Will Always Love You.'"

"I changed it up a bit, though." He said complacently.

"One word. Congratulations." I commented sarcastically.

"The point is we both meant what we quoted."

"Yeah. I meant it." I smiled sadly.

"I know. We'll see each other again sometime in the future. I'm sure of it." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"I hope so." I looked down at my knees. "

"You have nothing to apologize for. That was yesterday. Today is a new day."

"But-"

"No, buts."

"I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Love?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"You suck."

"Weren't you doing that earlier?" He asked arrogantly.

"Fuck you." I retorted. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You already did." I glared at him. Which made him laugh harder. I smiled. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. I was going to miss it.

"Jerk."

"Come on. Let's go to bed. We have about a few hours until we have to wake up." He pulled me off the couch and we went back to bed.

~0~0~0~

I was in Edward's arms when I woke up to my alarm clock at seven thirty. I reached over and turned it off before he could hear it. Then I looked at his face he looked so peaceful when he slept. I didn't want to disturb him but I knew I had to. A little bit of hair was on his face and I couldn't resist. I lifted my hand to brush his hair away from his face. It was in disarray because I ran my hands through it constantly last night. It was still silky and soft as ever. I'm going to miss running my hands through it whenever I wanted. He started to stir and his grip on me tightened.

"Good morning." He smiled and it took my breath away like always.

"Hi." I said sadly. This wasn't a good morning to me.

"Bella, I-"

"Do you know this is the last time we're going to wake up in each other's arms?" My voice cracked.

He ignored my question.

"I'm going to go and make breakfast. Do you want anything special?" I asked to distract both of us. He gave me a look that said, "I know what you're doing."

"It doesn't matter."

I got up out of the bed and walked to the kitchen I decided to make French toast, eggs and bacon. Edward walked into the kitchen just before I finished cooking our breakfast. I fixed him and plate first and then myself. Neither of us spoke. We ate our food in silence.

"Breakfast was delicious." He complimented me after he finished eating.

This is our last breakfast together. I couldn't help but think.

"Thank you." I said as I picked up our plates from the table and put them into the dishwater.

"Bella, please don't do this. You should be happy. You're going to pursue your life long dream." He said trying to persuade me into a better mood.

"How can I be happy? I don't have you anymore." I told him hopelessly as I gazed into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"I know this is hard, Bella. But-"

"No! Don't you dare say we're doing the right thing!" I interjected angrily.

"Come here, Bella." He beckoned me with his arms reaching out. I shook my head and he dropped his arms.

"I'm going to go get ready." I walked out of the kitchen to our bedroom.

I didn't want him to hold me because it wasn't the same. I decided to call my best friend Alice. I've known her as long as I've known Edward, they're cousins. She moved in with Edward when her mom past away. We had the same first and second period classes in high school. She's always been there for me and vice versa. Unlike me she married her high school sweetheart, Jasper Whitlock.

"Bella!" A high voice shrieked before I could even speak.

"Hi, Alice." I answered glumly.

"Why so sad? You're going to become famous!" She exclaimed.

"We don't know that yet."

"I do." She answered knowingly.

"How could you know that?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I have a feeling."

"You and your feelings."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes." I lied.

"When?"

"Umm…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Thought so. Now, why do you sound so miserable? Is it because you're going to miss Edward?"

She was a good distraction at first. I knew she was going to bring him up eventually though. I didn't answer her. I was trying to keep from crying, again. It seems that's all I can do now.

"Don't worry. You'll see him soon. You had to separate from him sooner or later, Bella." I sniffed.

"Bella? Are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked me anxiously.

"We're over." I sniffed again.

"What? I'm going to kill my cousin!" She shrieked. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Please, calm down Alice." I pleaded.

"Calm down? I'll kill him! I told him not to hurt you! Jasper!" She called

"Alice, please don't call Jasper. It was mutual. We decided it was best for us." My voice shook slightly. I was hoping she wouldn't see through the lie.

"What's the matter darlin'?" I heard him ask in the background.

"I know you're lying, Bella. We're coming over there."

"What happened with Bella?"

"Alice, please don't say anything. Everything is fine. We're about to go to the airport in an hour." She was silent for a minute. I think she was trying to figure out what to do.

"Nothing, baby. I just called you in here because she wanted to speak to you." I heard them talk a little more then she gave the phone to Jasper.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively. She gave the phone to Jasper.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just calling my favorite people before I left to go to the airport. I got a little emotional."

"Oh, okay the way Alice, was callin' me I thought… never mind it isn't important. I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too, Jazz." We were really close. He and Alice were the sister and brother I never had.

"Enough with all that. You better call us every chance you get. Just because you're going to be a star it doesn't mean you can forget about your family."

"I won't. I love you guys too much."

"We love you too, Bella. Tell Edward, I said hi. Here's Alice."

"Bella?"

"Thanks, again for not telling him. I wanted to call you before I left to tell you that I love you Alice."

"Aw, I love you too. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here." Her voice cracked.

"Me neither." Mine did too. It was really hard for me to leave them too.

"Are you really okay?"

"I will be."

"Okay, well I'll let you go. Bye Bella. Have a safe flight. Ooh and don't forget to call me!"

"I won't. Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella." I hung up after that.

I called my dad and mom soon after. The conversation with my dad lasted a really long time. I was a daddy's girl we were very close. I was going to miss not being able to visit when I wanted. My mom on the other hand was the complete opposite. She cried and said she was going to miss me. She told me she was going to pray that I make it to and from my flight okay. I didn't tell either of them about Edward and I.

After that phone call I called Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme. They were my second family. I was Carlisle's daughter just as much as I was my dad's. The same went for Esme. She cried and said two of her babies were leaving her. I cried with her as well. We said our goodbye s then I got up to take a shower.

I calmed down as the hot water ran down my body. As soon as I finished washing myself up I got out. Edward wasn't in our bedroom. I lotioned myself up and all that crap then I grabbed a blue, long sleeved T-shirt and some jeans. I wasn't in the mood to dress up any nicer than that. Plus I wanted to be comfortable on the plane. I didn't even apply any make up on. It would have gotten ruined anyway.

Edward was sitting on our freshly made bed when walked in our room. He didn't notice I was there. He looked freshly showered. He had on a long sleeved, blue T-shirt as well. When you and the one you love wear similar outfits without having to plan it out. That's how you know you're meant to be with them.

"Hey, we match." He smiled and commented. I'm going to miss that smile.

"Yeah, we do."

"You ready to go?" He asked when he stood up.

"I think so."

He left the room to pick up my luggage and we put everything in the trunk of his car. He opened the passenger door for me like he always did. Then he got in on his side and started the car. The ride to the airport was quiet. The radio wasn't even on. When we arrived he opened my door for me again and retrieved my luggage from the trunk. When we reached the terminal I was the first to speak.

"I don't want to leave, Edward." I said as I stood in front of him. I was trying to hold in my emotions because I had cried enough for both of us yesterday.

"I know."

"I love you." I said woefully.

"You know I do." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Attention passengers gate 23 is now open." An announcer said.

"Well that's my cue. I guess. Let's just leave it like this without saying goodbye. Okay?" I answered dejectedly as he nodded.

"Okay."

I walked away from him. I turned my head to look at him one more time and he smiled and waved. I wanted him to come with me. I promised myself that I wouldn't let him hold me because I knew I would break down again. I was almost at the attendant and all I felt was regret. I wanted one more kiss from him. Hell, I would have settled for a touch.

Fuck it!

I ran back to him as fast as I could. I ran so fast that I crashed into him.

"Bella, what are you doing? You're going to miss your flight." He pulled me to face him.

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

I wanted him to tell me to stay. Though I knew he wouldn't. I pulled him back to me and refused to let go, he held me just as tight. All I cared about was being in his arms at that moment.

"Can I have one more kiss?"

He smiled that famous crooked smile only he could create. Then placed his hand on my cheek and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I licked his top lip. Knowing what that meant, he opened his mouth willingly and our tongues met. They moved in synch with each other. He pulled away when we couldn't breathe. Our foreheads against each other's breathing heavily in each other's faces. He chuckled sadly and unhooked me from him. I pulled away from him before he did.

"Come with me."

"Last call for gate 23."

"Bella we-"

"Please…"

"You have to go."

"Fine."

And I walked away from him and back to gate 23 again. I gave the attendant my ticket when I reached her.

"Leaving a loved one?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah," I answered softly and walked onto the plane. It took everything I had to get on that plane. I was honestly thinking about missing my flight. If only we were in a movie. He would've ran up to me and said he was coming with me . But we're not so he didn't.

I took my seat and saw a couple across from me. They were snuggled up together. My tears finally fell down my face. I no longer had a boyfriend. This was the last time I would see Edward. We were no longer Edward and Bella. We were two single people going their separate ways. I wasn't just leaving him. I was leaving my chance at a family, a husband, a different life. I cried silently in my seat. I chose to leave. I was closing the doorway to my dreams and opening up another. I wish I didn't have to give up one dream to achieve the other. But, that's life. It just isn't fair. Suddenly words started to play in my head. I opened my laptop and started to type.

I just need.

One more kiss. One more touch.

I just can't get enough of you.

But, I'm in a rush I gotta fly away.

Plane's waiting up for me right at gate 23.

There's a doorway to my dreams I can go or I can stay.

When I was finished I shut my eyes and thought of everything I had sacrificed. I knew one thing was for sure if I didn't become famous. I gave up my life for nothing. I would be nothing. And I would have nothing.

~0~0~0~

* * *

><p>AN: There is only 1 more chapter and it's already finished. Please review and give me your thoughts. I'll update real soon. :)


	2. Love and Dreams Can Be the Same

_Chapter 2: Love and Dreams Can Be the Same_

Playlist:

Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown~ No Air

Lifehouse~ Broken

Secondhand Serenade~ Awake

Coldplay~ Fix You

JoJo~ Doorway to My Dreams

**A/N: Thank everyone for your reviews you all made me so happy. Also I would like to thank Sejohnson for your constructive criticism it was much appreciated I went back and made a few changes. to all the new readers enjoy and give me your thoughts at the end. **

**Disclaimer: Any names of songs and characters belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I don't own diddly-squat.**

* * *

><p>Epov:<p>

3 years later…

"Hi, I'm Vicki. You want to dance?" Some red headed woman asked me. I have to admit she was attractive.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance but Emmett does. Why don't you ask him?" She looked disappointed but she asked him anyway. Knowing him he jumped at the chance.

"You keep turning down every woman you see. And they are all up on you too. What's up? Are you on the down low or something?" Felix asked me when they left.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just not interested." I answered then took a drink of my beer.

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"Come on man. We have put up with that excuse long enough. Something's up. Either you're gay, you have someone or you had someone. Now which is it?" I rolled my eyes and took another drink.

I met Emmett and Felix at med school. They're around my age and they like to got to clubs and parties. Somehow I always get dragged out of the house and forced to go with them on the weekends. Every time we go I always get hit on by some attractive women that only wants to be fucked. Today we were at a club called _Awake_. So far three women have offered themselves to me.

"Just know I'm not gay and it's none of your fucking business." I was tired of them trying to pry into my business. I let go of the past three years ago and I didn't want to think about it.

"Okay it's like that? I got you. I got you." Felix squinted his eyes "Nah, it's cool though. Even if you were gay there isn't anything wrong with it."

"You're gay?" Emmett boomed.

"No." I answered.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I mean I did suspect…"

"I'm not. I'm just not interested in the sluts that hit on me." They looked to each other and started laughing.

"Something's wrong with you, man. Anyway, I just came back to tell you that you missed out. She can move in ways I've never seen before. I'm going to go hit that. Thanks again. I'm out." He laughed and walked away.

"Yeah, It's getting late I have a shift in the morning. I'll see you later, Felix."

"Aw, you're no fun, Ed."

"Don't you have a shift, too?"

"Yeah, so?"

I laughed. "Bye."

"Yeah, yeah."

~0~0~0~

I'm currently in my first year residency of emergency medicine at John Hopkins Medical Center. Life is good. Work has been a success so far. Everything is copacetic in that department.

As for my family, they called me constantly but I was too busy with forgetting the past and work to talk to them. I was too focused on my studies and the last time I saw them was at my graduation.

Now, I was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Emmett on our break. I was pretending to listen to his recap of him and Vicki last night. He was too descriptive and there are some things that I don't need to or want to hear I my lifetime. No matter how many times I tell him I don't give a fuck he still goes on.

"Then she lifted her leg-"

"Edward, Emmett, come with me, we have an arrival coming in." Dr. Johnson our mentor said and walked off. I wanted to thank him for the intrusion.

"Yes, Dr." We both got up from our seats, threw away our trash jogged to catch up to him and the others.

I walked through the E.R with Emmett, Dr. Johnson and a few more residents to go assist him with the arrival that was coming in shortly.

"We'll finish our talk later." He whispered to me.

"Yeah, sure." I whispered back.

"Ahem. We have two victims coming in. They were in a horrible car crash. That's all we know for now." He told us while we were walking outside.

Two ambulance trucks came and stopped in front of us soon after. There were also five trucks full of paparazzi trying to get in and take pictures. You would think they would have some sympathy and let the patients get care. We had to have security escort them out. It was chaos out there.

"Oh, the victims are famous so don't tell anyone any information unless they are family. Understood?" He told us when the paramedics were getting out of the truck.

"Yes, Dr." We all answered.

"Famous, man I wonder who it is. We're going to see stars. You think I can get their autographs?" He whispered to me.

"I don't think they'll be able to, being in need of medical condition and all." I answered back.

"Aw. Damn."

The paramedics rushed the victims out of the vehicle. Dr. Cheney rushed to them, we all followed.

"What do we have?" He asked Mike, one of the paramedics. Sooner or later you get on a name to name basis with the paramedic staff.

"We have two female victims they were on their way to a hotel when a truck crashed into the passenger side of their car. The driver has a have a few scars, a broken leg and arm. The passenger got the most damage, she has a collapsed lung, has a few broken ribs, and she's unconscious." He answered while the other paramedics pulled the victim out.

"Oh, shit! It's Rosalie Hale." Emmett boomed. Ignorant of the fact of that she was a patient in need of assistance. He's always thinking of himself.

"Damn." I muttered. I've never seen anything like this before. So far all the victims that had come in had a broken leg or some type of pain.

One woman had long blonde hair that came down to her waist. I recognized her as the famous model Rosalie Hale. The other had curly brown hair that stopped passed her shoulders. Her face was unrecognizable. Rosalie was awake and there were only scratches on her face. What made me freeze was the brunette. Her face and clothes were bloody, she was unconscious and she was wearing an oxygen mask. I had no idea who she was. Yet I felt like I did. There was something familiar about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You have to save, B!" Rosalie gripped Steve's arm.

"Ma'am, someone else is taking care of her. You have to worry about yourself." He told her calmly.

"Fuck, that! I only have a few scratches! She's unconscious! Forget about me!" Who would have thought a model wouldn't care about her looks. I decided to intervene.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of your friend." I told her. She cocked her head at me and gave me a bewildered look.

"We have to go." A doctor told her.

"You better take care of my friend!" She told me before they wheeled her away.

"She curses too! My kind of woman." Emmett commented.

"Edward." Dr. Johnson called. I went to assist him with the other woman. Emmett left with Rosalie. "We're getting her prepped for surgery. You're coming to observe." He ordered.

I nodded then followed him and the others while they wheeled her into the doors.

~0~0~0~

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"Dr. we're losing her." Nurse Denali said when the woman's heart stopped.

They were performing CPR and it was unsuccessful.

"Give me the defibrillator. 50 cc's stat." He told the nurse.

"Defib 50 cc's." She said when she handed the paddles to him.

"Clear." He said when he placed them on her chest.

"No change. Give me 100."

"Changing to 100."

"Clear."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"Changing to 150."

"Clear."

This was my first time watching a patient's heart stop. In school, I had to take classes to desensitize me. But, I still couldn't help but feel hurt and sympathy for this patient and her family. I didn't want her to die. I watched her arm fall to the side of the bed.

That's when I saw it.

I would recognize it anywhere. I walked over and grabbed her hand softly. My heart sped. It was a simple promise ring I had custom made for her when we were in high school. There were two hearts entwined together. One heart had a sapphire in the middle and the other had an emerald. Her birthstone and the color she always compared my eyes to. And the side was engraved with our initials.

This could only mean one thing.

My eyes widened at the realization. I now know why I felt a strange pull towards this woman. Everything came crashing down on me. All the memories that I tried to hold back and all the emotions I tried to forget for three years returned to me in full force. My best friend. The love of my life. The woman I had planed to marry and have my children with. The only woman that has ever owned my heart. Only, she wasn't recognizable. Her face was pale, her lips were blue, dry blood was caked onto her face. They were lifeless. She was lifeless.

"Bella?" I choked out breathlessly.

_I didn't recognize her. I didn't even know she was in the same room as me. _I thought.

"Do you want to call it?" I heard someone say.

_What? _I dropped her wrist softly.

"Yes, she was so young. Time of death 1:25 p.m." He said dejectedly.

_They're saying she's dead. Bella. The woman lying in this bed is Bella. Bella's dead. NO! NO! NO! I refuse to believe that._

"NO!" I roared.

"Edward?" He asked me confusingly.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" I yelled, panicked.

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything we can do." He shook his head sadly.

_Lies, all lies!_

"YES, YOU CAN CUT THE MACHINES BACK ON!"

"Edward, you have to understand we've done all we can. She's gone. If you're going to be a doctor you have to understand that." He told me calmly and rationally.

_I'll never believe it!_

"FUCK THAT! START THE DEFIB!" I didn't give a fuck at the way they were all staring at me. Bella was lying there and they weren't doing anything. "NOW!" I shouted when no one moved. If they weren't going to save her, I was. I took the paddles from him and started it up myself.

"_What is he doing? Stop him! Edward-" _Someone tried to grab me and I pushed them away. I heard a crash.

"She's not dead." I said confidently. "Clear." I tried to resuscitate her. Her body arched off the table.

No change.

I turned the machine up higher.

"_Stop him!" _I heard someone yell. No one did this time.

"_I think he knows her." _Someone else said.

"Clear."

Still no change.

"_I don't care if he does he needs to be stopped! What he's doing is unethical. He isn't a doctor!" _I ignored them. They meant nothing.

"Damn it, Bella! You're not leaving me again! Do you hear me?"

"_I'm not stopping him. Did you see what he did to John? Call security. We need to get him out of here!"_

"Clear." I said once again.

"_It's time to let go. She's gone." _Someone told me when they put their hand on my arm. I shrugged it off.

"No. Don't fucking touch me! You don't know her!" I yelled when I made the machine go even higher. They all wanted me to give up on her. I wasn't.

"Clear."

No change.

"Bella, please don't leave me. I can't loose you twice. I'm sorry I tried to forget you. I'm sorry I pushed you away. Please come back to me. I can't live in a world without you in it." I continued to plead with her. Tears made their way down my face silently. I hadn't cried like that since I was in high school. My emotions were finally being released.

"Clear." I closed my eyes.

Nothing but the sound of her lifeless heart.

"I'm so sorry, Love." I held my head down. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I was too weak to shove them off this time. I threw the paddles. I got on my knees, grasped her wrist and kissed it.

"_Edward, you did all you could. I'm sorry."_

"No, stop saying that! I won't give up on her. I need her." There were so many tears I couldn't' even see. I looked up at the ceiling. "Please God. I know I don't talk to you as often as I should. But don't take her away from me. Bring her back to me. I need her I can't breathe without her. Take me instead. Just let her live." I didn't care that she was bloody. I laid my head down onto her heart. "I love you. Bella forever and always." I whispered then I kissed her heart.

"Someone get him out of here!" Dr. Cheney yelled out.

"_He's gone crazy."_

"_Can't you see he loves her? Don't you have any sympathy for him?"_

No one touched me. Everyone was quiet. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that passed by. That was until the most beautiful sound I ever heard filled the room.

Beep… beep… beep… beep…

"_Well I'll be damned." _A nurse gasped.

I lifted my head up from her heart. "Thank you, God." I whispered.

"_Dr. Cullen?" _Someone exclaimed in horror.

I looked at my hands and noticed that they were trembling, my whole body was. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. I clutched it. I felt my airway constrict. I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for air. I heard her voice singing "Breathe." I really meant it when I said I couldn't breathe without her.

_And I can't_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe _

_Without you, but I have to_

I knew exactly what was happening to me. I tried to calm myself down but I was too late. My head was light then I fell to the floor smiling through my pain because I still heard the beautiful sound of Bella's heart beating until I lost consciousness.

~0~0~0~

"Dr. Cullen? Can you hear me?" I heard a female voice ask.

I fluttered my eyes opened and saw a nurse leaning over me. I looked, recognized the white walls, and realized I was in a bed. I was in one of the hospital rooms.

"Nurse Denali?" I asked dazed.

"Welcome back." She smiled.

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack and passed out. You gave us quite a scare."

"Why?" I asked in a stupor.

"You don't remember?" She asked me sweetly.

I looked at her disconcertingly until it all came rushing back to me. The woman who was unconscious. Her heart stopped before we could perform the surgery. The woman was Bella. She died…

"Bella!" I tried to sit up and my head spun.

"Calm down, Edward." She said when she pushed me back down.

"Where is she?" I asked her worriedly.

"You saved her. I've never seen anything like that before…" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Where is she?"

Nurse Tanya Denali was often misunderstood. She was attractive but I wasn't interested. I'd talk to her every once and a while during breaks.

"You had all of the women here confused, including myself. Now we know. I never knew love like that existed. She's a lucky girl to have you." She smiled sadly.

"What happened?" I asked her anxiously.

"She's alive." She tried to stall.

"Tanya." I warned. I was starting to get impatient.

"After you saved her they were able to fix her lung…" She trailed off once again.

"And?" I asked her irritated.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this… She's in an induced coma."

"She's going to wake up though, right?" I asked her.

"Only time will tell. Her heart stopped for a few minutes. She could have suffered some brain damage, she needs time to heal."

"What room is she in?"

"Edward, you need to rest."

"Please tell me. I haven't seen her in three years. I need to see her."

"Three years?" She whispered incredulously. "You know I can't tell you." She set the chart down on my bed. "You have one minute. Don't make me regret it." She left the room.

"Thank you." I retrieved the chart and read that Bella was in room 23A. I ripped the I.V. out of my arm and left to see Bella. Luckily, I still had my clothes on and not a hospital gown.

"Whoa, Edward, I just heard. What happened?" I bumped into Emmett on my way to Bella's room.

"I had a panic attack as you can see, I'm okay now. "I answered in a hurry.

"Where are you going in such a rush? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I have somewhere to be." I said then I ran off.

I could hear him following me but I didn't care. Her room was easy to find. There wasn't anyone else with her. She looked better than she did in the operating room. It still hurt seeing all of those tubes stuck to her. Being a resident I did go to school to be desensitized from feeling emotionally attached. But they could never desensitize me from Bella. I walked in and sat on the chair next to her bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't get why you turned down all those girls until now. She must be something." I stayed silent he understood and kept quiet as well. I didn't notice her TV was on until heard it.

"_Hi, I'm Caitlyn Hartley and this is E news. I'm sorry to say we have recently discovered that Victoria's Secret model, Rosalie Hale and the new award winning singer Isabella Swan were just in a car accident some hours ago. They were currently in Baltimore driving to one of Rosalie's photo shoots when the accident happened. We don't have any news on their conditions quite yet. We do know that they were both taken to John Hopkins Medical Center and are being cared for. We'll keep you updated with their conditions. Stay tuned for more E news." _Commercials started to play. They had pictures of the hospital and everything already.

"She's Isabella Swan? The singer? You're with her and you kept this from us? I can understand Felix but _me_. I thought we were cool." I sighed.

"We met in our sophomore year of high school and started to date our senior year. We were together for six years but I broke up with her three years ago. She wanted to be a singer and I wanted to come here. I still love her. I just didn't want to be in her way. It was her life long dream to become a singer. Now, look at her, in a coma."

"I wish could say something besides I'm sorry." He said sympathetic.

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you alone with her then." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and left.

"Where do I start? I'm not even sure if you want me here. Here we are three years later. You're already on the news and a day hasn't even passed yet." I let out a humorless laugh. Sometimes I think about what could have been. I know we would have been married by now. We could have had nine years. No point in thinking about the past is there?" I shook my head thoughtfully. "Why did it have to happen to you? I would give anything for the tables to be reversed. You're going to make it though. I know you are. You have too much to live for. I'm so sorry Bella. I know there's nothing else that I can say." I laid my head on the bed by her arm and stayed quiet.

"What do you think you're doing?" A woman ask. I lifted and turned my head to face her.

"Oh, its you." She said surprisingly. "You know when I said take care of my friend, I didn't mean it so literally." She scrutinized my face and murmured. "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you earlier."

"You know me?" I asked her curiously. She scoffed and walked closer to me.

"Yeah, I know you. Cullen, right?" She crossed her arms. "I know all about you, _Edward. _You fucked up big time. You're the dumbass that broke up with Bella. Huh." She shook her head. "Wow. I can't believe this. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. I'm sure you already know who I am so there's no need for introductions."

"Uh, yeah. Rosalie, right?"

She had me there. I knew exactly who she was. So, the rumors were true. Her name was Rosalie Hale aka the Victoria Secret Model aka Bella's new best friend. The same woman that told me to take care of her friend earlier. It was obvious Bella told her about me. The question is what did she say. This woman was pissed at me.

"Uh, huh. You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

"Because _you _want to be. No, you gave up your right to be here when you ended it. You haven't seen or spoken to her in _three _years. Now, you see her in a hospital and you think you can just lay up on her? What? Do you feel guilty now? Is that it? You want to make it up to her? No, no, no. It doesn't work like that. You gave up your rights. You threw away eight years. You need to leave." Her voice wasn't loud, but it was scary.

"I don't have the right? I feel guilty? You're assuming all of the wrong things about me. You think you know me but you don't. I have known her for eight years. Yes, I did break up with her. But it doesn't mean I didn't love her. I did it, because I love her. We might not be together now. It doesn't mean I don't care. I don't know you and you don't know me. Don't act like you do." This was Bella's best friend I was talking to. I was trying to be civil but she was making it very difficult.

She scoffed again. "Oh, but I do. That's a new one though. I never heard that excuse before."

"You really think you have me all figured out, don't you. I don't know what Bella told you but you have it all wrong. I love her. I ended it so she could pursue her dream as a singer. We were going to two different states. She didn't need any distractions. I didn't want us to be the 'long distance couple.' Do I regret it? Yes and no. Do I still want her? Yes, I do. But I would do it again in a heartbeat for her. I would do anything for her."

"Yeah, yeah. I've hear all that already. It's a load of crap. You took the easy way out. You are a coward. 'Oh, I don't want to be in a long distance relationship. It's too hard.'" She mocked. I stood up and walked towards her.

I lost it. The day was already bad enough.

"The easy way out? Yeah, that's what I did! It was _easy_ for me to watch tears fall down her face! It was _easy _living without her for the past three years! It was _real easy _finding out she made it by hearing her song on the radio! It was _easy_ hearing her sing "Breathe" while knowing she was singing about me! It was_ easy _for me when I discovered that she was the woman I was wheeling on a gurney some hours ago! It was _easy _looking at her bloody face and body! It was _easy _for me to hear her heart stop! It was _easy _for me to watch as the doctors worked on her and called her time of death!"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "She died?" I kept going.

"I really enjoyed staring into her lifeless eyes! I _loved _it when I realized that Bella, _my _Bella was on the bed dead! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I couldn't yell anymore. "I had to save her. I had to see her that way. _Me_ not _you_. You can stand there and think you're better than me and that you know everything. But I will not sit here and let you disrespect my love for Bella. You say you know. You don't know shit." I turned away from her and retrieved my seat next to Bella.

She walked over to Bella's bed and sat down into the chair next to mine. You could only hear Bella's heart monitor until Rosalie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went off on you like that. Bella, told me everything. She was so… so sad, broken and her songs…" She stopped to take a deep breath. "When I met her. I tried to set her up on dates but she refused. I knew you were the cause of her pain and I hated it. I mean here is this great woman with so much talent crying over some guy that broke her heart. I hated you. I wanted to make you suffer as much as I saw her do. I don't admit this often but I was wrong about you. Now, that I've met you, I can see that you have suffered just as much as she has or even more. And in my opinion neither of you have to anymore. If you want to be with each other you shouldn't let anything get in your way." Tears were streaming down her face. I nodded and handed her a tissue from the table next to Bella.

"I wish it were that simple." I commented.

"Thank you. And it is. You have to compromise." She proceeded to wipe her face.

"Although, you assumed things about me. I can tell Bella has nothing to worry about when it comes to you. I want to thank you for being there for her." She nodded as well.

"So you're a doctor do you think she'll make it?"

"I'm a resident and she's going to wake up. They induced her coma to help her body heal."

"Mmm." She nodded thoughtfully. "Are you going to try and get back together with B, when she wakes up?"

"I don't know. It's all up to her."

"I knew you would be in here. You had better have a good explanation for that stunt you pulled some hours ago in the operation room. You have to come with me to the board." I heard Dr. Cheney said when he came through the door.

_What is it interrupt Edward day? Can this day get any worse?_

"I'm not leaving."

"Edward, what you did was uncalled for. You know you aren't supposed to do any of the things you did. You violated too many regulations to count. A stunt like that could prevent you from becoming a doctor." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't care about the rules and regulations or about what you think." I replied.

"Edward, have you gone crazy? I have never seen you this way before, You were a respectful resident. I had faith in you. But what you did back there was not acceptable and neither is your tone with me."

"Look Dr. Cheney and I mean this with all do respect. I saved the woman that I _love_! I was not going to let her _die_. I don't care about the consequences. Would you let your love one die? Are you that heartless? Do what you have to do but just know that I'm not leaving her."

"Okay, just know that I'm writing you up and you have to go to the head of the hospital and explain your case."

"Yes, sir."

"Ms. Hale, you need to go back to your room. You need to rest. Come on I'll escort you back."

"If I must, I must." She turned around to face me after she got up and said, "You take care of B, okay, she needs you. Oh and you can call me Rose." They both left me alone with Bella.

I woke up to the sun glaring in my face. I looked to Bella and saw that she was still unconscious. The day was too much for me to handle. I sat down in the chair next to Bella and fell asleep in seconds.

"Good morning, Edward, did you sleep well?" Nurse Denali asked. I stretched, my neck was hurting.

"I slept all the way until the morning?"

"I guess so. I just got here so I couldn't tell you."

"Is there any change?"

"I'm sorry. No, there isn't." I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Don't worry her vitals are fine. She'll wake up. The worst is over. Edward, you should go home and freshen up."

"I don't have a home. My home is with Bella."

"Fine, I give up. You're too stubborn." She waved me off and left.

Nature was calling so I went to the bathroom. When I came I saw Rose sitting in my spot. She looked me up and down.

"Let me guess, you stayed the night didn't you?"

"Of course." I rubbed my neck, it was really sore.

"You really think Bella wants to wake up to you all stinky and shit?" She stated.

"Someone already tried to get me to leave. It didn't work. Give it up. But you do have a point there…They do have a lot of scrubs here. I'll go to the locker room and take a shower."

"Okay… T.M.I. Didn't need to know all that."

"Sorry, I'll be back."

When I was walking back to Bella's room I heard Rose and Emmett. They didn't notice me. I decided to eavesdrop.

"You again? How did you know I was here? Are you stalking me?" I heard Rose ask.

"No. How did you know I was here? Are _you _stalking me?" He replied.

"I don't have time for this. Can you leave me alone? I'm trying to visit my friend."

"What makes you think I'm not trying to do the same?"

She sighed. "Fine, if I give you my autograph, will you go away?"

"Did I ask for your autograph?"

"You did yesterday."

"Did I ask today?"

"No." She hesitated.

"You know you shouldn't assume things. You tend to make an ass out of yourself. Just because you're a famous model it doesn't mean I'm going to follow you around."

Huh, from a woman like Rose I thought she would have torn him a new one. I guess I was wrong. Instead I saw her smile. This was weird, I've never seen Emmett act this way before. He was serious not playful.

"Okay, why are you here then?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Can you please stop answering my questions with a question?"

"It isn't nice, is it? Look, just because you're famous it doesn't mean you can sit here and interrogate me. You ask me questions I'm asking you questions. I have as much right to be here as you do. Yeah, you're beautiful and everything but the way you're acting towards me isn't. Maybe, if you take that stick out of your ass I'll talk to you."

Rose and I stood there with our mouths agape. Her face turned red and you could her breathing accelerate. All I thought was Emmett, clear the room. Once again she proved me wrong and smiled.

"Um… n-no one has ever…" Rose was blushing.

"I'm not no one." He smiled his full smile showing his dimples. He said it made girls swoon. I had to admit, it did.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat to make myself known.

"Oh, Edward you're back." Rose said surprised. " I'm going to go get something to… um, eat." She left the room in a hurry.

"What was that about?" I asked while I walked over and took a seat.

"Oh, you heard? She was being a bitch so I had to set her straight. That is my kind of woman, though."

"So you like woman that are mean to you?" I questioned.

"Yeah. They're usually tigers in the bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I see…"

"I came to see how things were going."

"Thanks, there still isn't any change." I replied

"Hang in there. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

Rose came back awhile later and we all stayed in Bella's room waiting for her to wake up. Emmett had to leave every once and a while though. Even Felix dropped by; I guessed that he heard about everything from around the hospital and I was right. When it was too late everyone left but I stayed again.

"I missed out on so much of your life. Please don't make me miss more. Bella, you have to wake up. Not just for me, but for everyone who loves you. For our family." I spoke aloud to her.

Oh shit! Our family. I haven't told them yet. How could I not remember them until now?

~0~0~0~

"Why can't I wake him? I want to kill him. First, he doesn't come to visit us for almost two years. Now, he didn't even tell us Bella was in the hospital. In a coma, no less!"

"Alice, darlin, I'm sure he has his reasons." I heard Jasper say.

"Fu- forget his reasons! I had to find out from the TV! The TV instead of my own cousin!"

I felt bad. When I tried to call them yesterday no one answered. The reason why I didn't tell them about Bella was because I didn't think about them. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts and problems that I neglected my family. My family has always been there for me.

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was there. My mom and dad were sitting in two chairs. Charlie and Renee were sitting as well. Then there was Alice and Jasper who were standing. All of their eyes were on me.

"You better wake up!" Alice yelled at me when I stood up. I knew I was in for it.

"Edward." My dad greeted. Charlie gave me the evil eye but I could tell Alice was furious at me.

"Alice." Jasper cautioned behind her.

"No! I had to find out Bella was in a coma from the TV and internet!" She screeched.

"I know. I uh…heard you a minute ago now. I'm sor-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear your apologies! It's too late for that and it's worthless! We're here for Bella, not you! You neglected us for almost two years! It's obvious that you don't care about us, only about yourself!" What she said hit me hard because she was right.

_Are they only here for Bella? Did I really push them away? _

"Alice, now is not the time for this. You need to stop yelling." My dad scolded.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle but this is the perfect time. Look at how you have to hold Esme! It's his fault and you know it!" She retorted back. He sighed and pulled my mom tighter to him. That's when I noticed her red eyes and wet cheeks. Renee also had a few and I assumed they were for her daughter.

"Now, you see what you've done! I can't believe that you were that self absorbed not to tell Charlie and Renee! Her parents! You left us all in the dark! What would have happened if she would have took a turn for the worst!" I decided to keep that part to myself for now.

"Look at you, not saying a word. Ooo, I want to hit you so hard so you could feel all of the pain you caused to the people you claimed to love, especially Bella! You better thank Jasper because he's the only one stopping me!"

"Darlin, I think that's-"

"Don't darlin me! Let! Me! Go!" She continuously tried to pry his hands away from her waist. The scene would have been ridiculous if she wasn't so serious.

"Alice, you need to calm down. I'm not goin to let you attack Edward." He replied then she huffed.

"You're right, Alice. There isn't any excuse for the way that I have behaved. I made mistakes and I'm owning up to them now. I didn't visit and I barely answered your calls. Charlie and Renee I really am sorry for not calling. All I can do is apologize for my actions. I don't expect anything from any of you in return."

"I forgive you, Edward." Renee spoke she looked to Charlie and I knew he didn't feel the same it was understandable I mean I did hurt his daughter and forgot to tell them she was in a coma.

"Thank you." I replied and she got up from her seat to give me a hug. "You're a good man." She whispered to me. She released me and told me to go to my mom. "She needs you. Go." I nodded and walked over to my mom. I knelt in front of her and he let her go.

"Dad?"

"I know son. I'm proud of you." He patted my back and left his seat to talk to Charlie.

"Mom, I love you and I don't want you to cry because of me."

"Edward, you're my only son. I understand you're an adult now. But that doesn't mean you can avoid us the way you have. We're your family and we all love you. It breaks my heart to see us this way. Too see Bella this way." She told me in a broken voice. I sighed. I never thought I would be missed this much. I felt like a jerk.

"After I ended things with Bella, I was lost and hurt without her. All I felt was a type of pain in my chest. I didn't want to feel it anymore so I forced myself to forget about the past. When I went to visit, all you talked about Bella and her accomplishments. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her because I knew she would make it. It just about killed me to hear things about her. Not being with her myself. My studies became my main focus and nothing else. That was until I saw Bella here a few days ago." I closed my eyes at the terrifying memory. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through mom." She pulled me into a hug and ran her hands through my hair lovingly.

"Edward, baby you shouldn't have gone through that alone. We're your family, we're here to listen, we want to be there for you. Don't shut us out. I didn't loose one child I lost two. I missed you so much." She cried.

"I missed you too, mom." I hugged her just as tight.

"That's it? All of you are just going to forgive him just like that?" I turned my head to look at Alice.

"Alice, sweetie what do you want us to do? Hold a grudge? There is no point in holding a grudge against him for his mistakes. We're much better than that. We're all family and I understand why he did what he did. The best thing to do is to move on. Everyone makes mistakes. What's important is that we are all together."

"I don't care what he says! He's not getting off that easy! He still had no right to ignore us the way he did! He put Bella through hell! This is his fault! All of it!"

"Alice!" Everyone yelled.

"Fuck that! You all may have forgiven him that easily but I'm not going to!" Jasper let her go and she stormed out of the room.

" I got it." Jasper said.

"I'll go it's me she's mad at."

"No, she's my wife. I'll go." He left after her.

"Why are you yelling? You're giving me a migraine." I thought I heard Bella's voice. We all turned to face her. She was staring at her mom with questioning eyes. She was awake. I wanted to go to her but her mom beat me to her. My mom and I released each other.

"Bella?" Her mom gasped and ran over to Bella's beside. "Honey, you're awake." She smiled.

"It's about time." Charlie commented.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked her curiously.

"I'll go tell Alice and get the doctor." My dad walked out.

"Bella, sweetie you had us so worried." She cried as she hugged her.

"Us? Worried?" She cocked her head.

I watched as she took in her surroundings then froze when her eyes met mine. The heart monitor started to beat rapidly. I smiled fully for the first time. It was nice to hear her heart race for me. It's good to know that didn't change.

"Edward." She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "It really was you…" She muttered to herself but we all heard. I stood up and walked a little close to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a stupor.

"I saw you sleeping and then everything went black and here I am in front of all of you."

"You mean you were sleeping just now?" I asked.

"I don't know…Where am I? Why are you all here?" She shifted her eyes between all of us.

"Edward, you should tell her, you know everything." Alice remarked as her and Jasper walked back in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella looked to me.

"I think we should wait for the doctor to come in first." I replied.

"Huh? What happened? What are you all talking about?" Her heart rate rose as her eyes wandered around he room. She looked to me again. "Edward? Tell me." I ran my hand over my face.

"You were in a car accident almost three days ago." I started.

"Car accident? Three days ago? I was in a coma? No, no, no, this can't be real. Please, tell me you're lying to me." She pleaded.

"I wish I was." I shook my head then took a deep breath. I was going to tell her and our family everything. She wanted to know and they all deserved to know. I wasn't going to be selfish anymore.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Cheney. Ah Ms. Swan. I see that you are finally awake. How are you feeling? Any pain?" Dr. Cheney came in and asked, my dad behind him. He examined her chart and her heart monitor.

"No… I just have a migraine." She answered in slight confusion. She turned her eyes to me and I knew by the look of her face that she believed me.

"Good, good. Your heart rate is a little to fast for my liking… Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Uh, I remember waking up and seeing Edward, my family and…" She paused then gasped. "Rose, she was driving… a car drove into the side of… what happened next? Where is she? Is she okay? Is she in a coma?" She quickly spat out in short breaths. She started to cough and her breathing was shallow. It sounded like she was trying to throw up her lung. Dr. Cheney and a nurse gave her an oxygen mask.

"Calm down, Ms. Swan and take deep breaths."

"Bella, please calm down. She's fine, she only had a few scratches and was released yesterday. She should be by later okay. She was here with me yesterday too." Her breathing slowed and she started to relax.

"I'm sorry everyone but you're going to have to step outside while we do a few test on Bella." He told us.

"Okay we'll be right outside, okay Bella." Her mom said and both of her parents kissed her on the cheek. Alice walked over and hugged her gently as well. As did Jasper and my parents. I wasn't sure of what to do but I walked over to her anyway.

"Bella, I'll be right outside with them." She grabbed my arm when I moved to leave after the others. She removed her mask.

"Stay." She pleaded in a whisper.

She wanted me to stay with her? Me not her mom or Alice? That was a good sign right?

"Okay." I would do anything for her. I mean _anything_.

"Edward, when I said everyone I meant you as well."

"I asked him to stay with me. He is a resident here isn't he? Then there shouldn't be a problem. You might be my doctor but you're a stranger to me. I know him." That's why I love her. Here she is still taking up for me after she had just woken up from a coma.

"Yes but-"

"Then he stays." I smirked at him.

"Fine."

He and the nurses did all of the necessary tests on Bella. When they had to draw her blood she squeezed my hand. She hated needles. All in all it took about thirty minutes. He finished and our family came back in, Emmett and Rose were with them. Bella and Rose had a tearful hug.

"Edward, you never finished telling us what happened while we were gone." Alice commented. Rose and Emmett both gave me sympathetic eyes. This meant I was going to have to relive it and watch everyone else's faces as well. My eyes met Bella's and she nodded.

I told them everything. I told Bella how she was unconscious when I saw her. How unrecognizable she was to me. The women cried and a tear left my cheek when I told them her heart stopped. I told her how I didn't realize it was her until I saw her ring. Bella felt her ring finger and discovered that it was no longer there.

"I d-d died?" Bella asked in shock and horror.

"My baby died?"

"Yes, everyone in the room gave up on you and called your time of death except for me. I refused to give up on you. I-" I paused at the memories. They were forever burned into my skull. Never-ending, I would never forget that horrible day. When she died I died with her.

"Edward, what happened then?" She asked.

"I tried to save you."

"Tried?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you still wouldn't come back and I prayed and well… here you are." I smiled remembering the sound of her heart.

"You saved me?" She asked.

"You saved her?" Alice asked as the same time as Bella. Charlie and everyone else thanked me. Bella stayed silent taking everything in.

"Aren't you going to tell them the rest?" Emmett inquired.

"No, it's not important, Emmett." I gritted through my teeth.

"I think it is." He replied.

"What is he talking about? Are you leaving something out?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really. I had a little panic attack afterwards."

"Edward! That isn't little. I can't believe you weren't going to tell us." My mom admonished.

After that we all got reacquainted. Eventually it got too late and we all had to leave. Once again Bella asked me to stay with her and I had no problem with it. We talked about our lives during the last three years until she was tired. Though we both avoided our feelings for each other.

~0~0~0~

1 week later…

Everything went good after Bella woke up. Alice and I had a talk the next day. Bella's tests came back negative for brain damage. She was progressing well. Surprisingly, Emmett and Rose got closer to each other. They had their arguments or foreplay as he liked to call it. But it worked for them. Days passed by quickly and Bella was soon released from the hospital. The only problem was that even though we talked. We still didn't progress anywhere, relationship wise. I didn't know what to expect she was hot and cold with her actions.

Our family had to leave on the day she was released. They threw her a mini party at the hospital. It was decided that I take her to my place for the day. My plan was for us to finally talk about everything once and for all.

"Wow!" She exclaimed when we walked into my house.

"Don't act so surprised. I'm positive that your place is much more luxurious than this. Ms. Bella Swan, award winning singer." I teased.

"You've been keeping tabs on me, Cullen?"

"No." I retorted.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, being a singer does have it's perks. But my place is missing something." She looked a little sad. I asked her if she was okay. She smiled and nodded her head. I could tell something was wrong but I placated her.

"What is it missing?" I asked curiously.

"Stop stalling. Are you going to give me a tour or not? Come on." Dodging my question and changing the subject.

"The Dr. said you needed to rest when you left the hospital."

"Oh, Edward you worry to much. All I did was sleep. I was in a coma for two days, remember? And I stayed in the hospital for a week. I need the exercise."

"Okay, but you're sitting on the couch afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal."

After the tour I cooked us some lunch. We told each other about the last three years of our lives and played around. None of us mentioned what we wanted from each other. We talked and now we were sitting on the couch trying to find something on TV. I just didn't know what all of this meant. Is she single? Are we going to get back together? Does she still love me? I know she has to leave again sometime soon.

"Oh, no please turn it. I hate watching myself on TV." She exclaimed as she tried to take the remote from me.

"Why? What is-"

My eyes were glued to the screen. It was a music video. I saw a plane fly past the screen while a beautiful, familiar voice sang…

_**Gotta fly away**_

The screen suddenly switched to a little brunette girl telling her dad she wanted to be a singer. Soon after, she grew up and was singing in a choir, then in a restaurant as a woman. All the while a woman in a flowing, white dress looking like an angel was on the side. Barely visible, singing…

_**Since I was a little girl**_

_**I knew what I wanted**_

_**One day I would see the world**_

_**And make my mark on it**_

_**Put in time, sacrificed**_

_**Never thought of thinking twice**_

_**Since I was a little girl I dreamed**_

The Brunette was now in an airport with a bronze haired man.

"I don't want to leave you." She said to him.

"I know, Love. But, you have to this is your dream." He coaxed her.

"_Attention passengers gate 23 is now open_." An announcer said. The angel sang…

_**Now I'm standing with you in this terminal**_

_**With a ticket so far from your love.**_

"I love you. Forever." She said lovingly.

"And always. You have to let go."

"I don't want to." She pouted while he held her.

"You have to." He replied. She looked so dejected.

She walked away to her catch her flight. He stood there and watched her leave. Suddenly she turned around and ran back into his arms when the angel sang...

_**Can I have? **_

_**One more kiss?**_

_**One more touch?**_

He smiled, cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. I was starting to feel déjà vu. All of it just seemed so familiar. I felt as if I was watching apart of my life. They pulled away and the angel continued to sing…

_**I just can't get enough of you**_

_**But, I'm in a rush**_

_**I gotta fly away**_

_**Plane's waiting up for me**_

_**Right at gate twenty-three**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I can go or I can stay**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

She looked back between him and her flight repeatedly. Then the scene changed from the airport to a bedroom. Her alarm clock went off and she got up out of bed. The angel was there also and she sung…

_**My alarm clock in the morning**_

_**Said you got to go now**_

_**Breakfast you were calling**_

_**And my heart just broke down**_

She was in a kitchen with the bronze-haired man. They were eating breakfast together when girl broke down. The man comforted her while the beautiful woman on the side sung…

_**Cause tomorrow we will be**_

_**Waking up separately**_

_**Wish I never heard that clock ring**_

_**See I don't want to win**_

_**If my heart's got to lose**_

_**So how in the world do I choose**_

It flashed back to the couple in the airport. The woman was still torn between the man and her flight. She looked at him then she looked the other way repeatedly.

_**I just need **_

_**One more kiss**_

_**One more touch **_

_**I just can't get enough of you**_

_**But, I'm in a rush**_

_**I gotta fly away**_

_**Plane's waiting up for me**_

_**Right at gate twenty-three**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I can go or I can stay.**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

Unexpectedly, everyone slowed their movements to a stop until they disappeared leaving the angel in the airport alone and conflicted. Her facial expression was heartbreaking as she sang and moved around.

_**How can you measure the promise of love **_

_**When it's weighing against**_

_**A chance that comes once**_

_**How can I leave when I know he's the one**_

_**When the dusts settles he might not be here**_

_**Now I'm standing with you on this terminal**_

_**Crying my eyes out with tears**_

Tears were falling down the angel's face. She looked so frail and broken. Her performance was stunning yet it broke my heart.

_**I just need **_

_**One more kiss**_

_**One more touch.**_

_**I just can't get enough of you **_

_**But, I'm in a rush**_

_**I gotta fly away**_

_**Plane's waiting up for me**_

_**Right at gate twenty-three**_

_**There's a doorway to my dreams**_

_**I can go or I can stay.**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Should I change my life or miss my flight?**_

_**Gotta fly away**_

Only the couple reappeared. "Be safe." He said as they let go of each other. She walked away from him again this time without returning back.

_**Mmm, Mmm**_

The angel harmonized and shook her head lovingly, sadly.

_**I gotta fly away**_

The plane flew away and the crying angel slowly disappeared.

Bella was the beautiful, heartbroken, singing angel. The video was about the last time we saw each other. Watching the video put me right back to the airport. The couple looked liked us. They said the same things we did. However, the angel she was radiant yet the most hurt of all.

"Bella?" I asked her in a stupor. I turned around to face her and noticed her eyes were glossy. She blushed and shifted her eyes away from mine.

"I wrote that song on that same day. But I didn't release it until a few months ago. I forgot that today was the premiere. They wanted me to play as myself. I refused because it was too hard. I didn't want to go back there again. Singing about it was hard enough. Now, I have to see and hear about it all the time. I hate that day because it was the day that we said goodbye. It was the day that I play in my head over and over again. When I saw you in the hospital I knew nothing had changed. I was trying to sit here and be your friend. To just pretend the past didn't exist. But I can't. Even after three years of being apart. I still love you more than ever." To say I was shocked would put it lightly. She told me she stills loves me after all this time. I got off of the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Bella, the last three years have been hell for me without you. I should have never ended us. I love you too. I've never stopped. There's no one else for me, Bella. I only want you. You own my heart, it beats for you." I wrapped her in my arms and held her as tight as I could. She reciprocated then she pulled back staring into my eyes.

"You mean you're not with anyone else?"

"_Ha ha… Omg, Lol, K.I.T, Smiley faces, X&O's, Lmfao_

_My girl went through my cell phone."_

My phone rang before I could answer. Bella pulled away from me and gave me an incredulous look. "Sexting by Ludicrous is your ring tone? Seriously?" She laughed.

"Let me just turn it off."

"_My girl went through my cell phone."_

"No, it's okay. I want you to answer it, it could be important." She was still laughing.

"Nothing is more important than us. It can wait until later." I already knew who the call was from I only set the ring tone to two people.

"It's okay, I need to go to the bathroom anyway." She rushed off and left. I wanted to call her back. I could already see the wheels spinning in her head. She was answering her own question. I reluctantly retrieved my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello." I said angrily.

"_Well hello to you too. Do you always answer your phone like that?" _A booming voice asked.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"_Why did I see you on TV a moment ago? Why didn't you tell me you're an actor?" _

"It wasn't me."

"_It sure did look like you." _I rolled my eyes.

"That was the point. He was an actor that portrayed me."

"_Huh? Why would someone? Ohh." He boomed. "I forgot you were with Bella. It's still too hard to believe that my little Ed is with a famous singer."_

"Was that all?"

"_Why are you trying to get off the phone so fast? What could you be doing? Oh, my bad. I interrupted you and B going at it? You go, Ed!" _I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bye, Emmett."

"_Felix, won't believe-" _I hung up.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked after she came out of the bathroom. She sat down next to me on the couch. I noticed that her face wasn't red anymore.

"No one important just Emmett. He called to tell me he just saw me on TV."

"Oh. I like him he's funny."

"_Ha ha… Omg, Lol, K.I.T, Smiley faces, X&O's, Lmfao_

_My girl went through my cell phone."_

"That has to go." She stated.

"Hello." I said laughing.

"_Oooh, what's funny? I wanna laugh."_

"What do you want Felix?" Although I had a feeling I already knew.

"_You didn't tell me you were famous? What else are you keeping from me?"_

"Talk to Emmett he'll tell you everything." I didn't want to get into everything with him at that moment.

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"Bye, Felix."

"_Aw, come on, Ed, you can't leave me hanging like that." _I hung up on him too then I turned my phone off.

"_The world comes to life and everything's right_

_from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side. _

"Shut up. It has a beautiful meaning. It's better than yours." Bella said before I could comment on her ring tone.

"I didn't say anything." I replied with my hands in the air.

"But you were. I saw the look."

"_That helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend."_

"Please, answer it. I can't take it anymore." I covered my ears.

"Hello." Bella sighed. I heard Alice screaming through the phone.

"Yes, Alice, we just saw it." She was so loud I could hear her on the other side.

"_Oh, you're with Edward right now?"_

"Yes, we were kind of in the middle of something… Can I call you back?"

"_Sure and Bella, You're going to tell me everything."_

"Ok, love you bye."

"_Bye."_

"Sorry, about that." She said to me.

"Seems like we're popular tonight." I commented.

"_Some don't have the patience. _

_Some call me high maintenance._

_But you pay the bill cause that's the deal._

_If you want a ride just name your price. _

_Don't play cheap with your heart. _

_Don't make a bet if you can't write the check from me, from me._

_Cause I can be bought but you pay the cost. _

_If you can afford me."_

"What is happening today?" Bella sighed.

"_If you want me I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand-"_

"Hello. Rose, can I call you later." I should have known who that ring tone was for. There was silence for a minute.

"Okay, thanks. Bye"

"I haven't dated anyone else. I only want you, Bella." I blurted out. I had to say something before we were interjected again. She stood up from the couch and I got up to face her.

"What? You haven't done anything with anyone in three years? I mean it has been _three years_. I understand you have needs. We are broken up and I can't hold it against you or anything. that's too hard to believe. When we were together we slept together almost everyday." Her eyes widened and her face turned red. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you?" I was scared of her answer.

"No." She looked down and shook her head.

"_You? Three _years_? _I can't believe it. I understand you have needs. I mean _three _years. We slept together almost everyday. Why that's impossible." I had to tease her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

You never know what the future will bring. Three years ago we were in two different states and didn't know where the other was. An hour ago we were acting awkward around each other, not knowing each other's feelings. Now, we're confessing our love and teasing each other.

"You better put that thing back in your mouth." I told her playfully.

"Or what?" She teased before she stuck it back out again. I leaned down and sucked it into my mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our tongues caressed each other in the best way. She pushed forward until I fell back on the couch. Her arms released me and she placed them on my chest.

"Mmmm, I missed you so much." She moaned when I nibbled on her collarbone.

_And lightning don't strike the same place twice._

_When you and I said goodbye I felt the angels cry._

_True love's a gift._

_But we let it drift in the storm. _

_Every night, I feel the angels cry._

"Don't answer it." I mumbled into her skin.

"It's just my agent. Mmm… he can wait." She whimpered when I paused and sat up.

"Now, that could be important. I can wait." I pushed her hair between her ear.

"No. When I said my place was missing something. I meant you. You're my home. Edward, you are my dream. All the fame, money, the dream it doesn't mean anything. This time I'm choosing you and I'm not taking no for an answer." She hopped up into my arms. Now don't you want to take me to bed? We have _three _years to make up for." She blushed and smiled a devious smile.

"Anything for you, Bella." I smirked.

FIN

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: My first completed story :)

You already know the drill tell me if you like or hated it.

I don't care just please take a second to leave a review.

Edward said he will give you a special treat if you do ;D


End file.
